


easy

by spacedadpicard



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry, Romance, god idk how to fkn tag this, tidus is soft as hell, uh, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedadpicard/pseuds/spacedadpicard
Summary: a short poem i wrote a little while ago about tidus' feelings for yuna. enjoy!
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> [two unfinished fics] [posts a poem instead]

loving you is the only thing   
i didn’t have to be taught how to do.  
it came easy. easy as breathing,   
easy as my body cuts through  
water, easy as the breathless  
dance of pyreflies.   
i dream of home, and you  
are the one thing i take with me.  
it’s not a question of if,  
or how, or when, or why—  
you’re there, and it’s like  
you were never anywhere else.  
as familiar as the lights  
of my city, as the in and out  
of my lungs, as clear  
blue water.


End file.
